


All You Had Ever Dreamed (Fili x Reader)

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fili being soft and cute, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Pregnancy, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: You faint during a training session with Kíli and Dwalin.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All You Had Ever Dreamed (Fili x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: So this could have gone in several directions but my brain went this way, so I hope that’s alright! Also, I think I got all the pregnancy stuff right but I’m 15 so I’m sorry if it’s inaccurate. And yes, this was supposed to be short. My bad. But I actually honestly love this fic it may be one of my favorite things I’ve ever written, thank you so much for requesting it!  
> Word Count: 2,019  
> Pairings: Fíli x Reader, mentioned Bilbo x Thorin  
> Warnings: Fluff, mention of Menstruation, Pregnancy

All You Had Ever Dreamed  
Whirling around, you ducked Kíli’s sword and jumped out of the way of Dwalin’s ax. You struck at Kíli, feeling the block he delivered reverberate down your arm, and with one of your daggers locked together with Kíli’s sword used the other to deflect another blow from Dwalin. Struggling with both of them, you disengaged and backed up, watching them regroup as you did the same. It was one of the rare days where instead of going too easy on you, Dwalin had decided that you were up for a challenge.   
Eight months after the Battle of the Five Armies, Erebor was thriving. Thorin had been gravely wounded but pulled through, and although Fíli and Kíli’s injuries were less gruesome they were still worrying, but now everyone was back on their feet and healthier than ever. Bilbo had stayed in Erebor, much to the delight of both the company and the men and elves who thought, correctly, that the hobbit would be much easier to negotiate with than the dwarves. You had also noticed some romantic tension between the hobbit and the king but had decided not to bring it up. You stuck to speculating with your husband and his brother.   
That was right. Fíli was your husband, having done a spectacularly over-the-top proposal the second he was back on his feet. You had laughed your head off to see the throne room covered in flowers when you walked in and then started sobbing with joy when you saw your dwarf bent on one knee. And then you were laughing through the tears as, after you accepted, the company appeared from the shadows to give you congratulations and Thorin had had a fancy flower crown entwined in his hair. You suspected Bilbo, and his wink confirmed it.   
You had gotten married three months later, at a ceremony attended by not only almost every dwarf in Erebor but also Kings Bard and Thranduil. It wasn’t every day that the Heir of Erebor got married, after all, and Thorin had spared no expense to make it the best celebration possible. And after the disaster that was Thorin and Bilbo’s wedding, at which Fíli and Kíli had gotten drunk to liven things up and almost destroyed the cake Bilbo had spent hours working on for his husband, Thorin had taken every precaution to ensure your day went off without a hitch. And somehow it had, the ceremony had taken place outside, in one of Erebor’s few outdoor courtyards. The sun had shone down on the whole gathering, the moon coming out in the night, and you thought there had never been, or ever could be such a perfect day.   
Anyway, you were currently trying not to get eviscerated by the two dwarven warriors (which wasn’t technically possible, given the fact that you were using blunt weapons, but you wouldn’t put it past Dwalin. That dwarf was strong). Twin daggers clutched, you slashed at Kíli before running up the wall and flipping over his head, unsteadily landing behind him with a dagger at his throat.  
You let out a breath of satisfaction, but your dagger was suddenly knocked from your hand, Dwalin barreling towards you with his hand still extended from the throw. Leaping out of the way, your breathing grew heavier as you were driven back by the two dwarves, their efforts renewed. Your head started to feel light, sort of fuzzy, and you kept backing up, blocks growing weaker. As everything faded to black and you collapsed, the last thing you heard was Kíli.  
“Fíli’s going to kill me.”  
You opened your eyes, everything hazy until you blinked it into focus. You were in a large room, sunlight streaming in through the windows to highlight- was that Kíli standing above you?  
“Y/N!” Kíli brushed your hair back from your forehead, looking concerned. “You fainted, are you alright?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
He pouted. “That’s not exactly the wake-up greeting I was expecting. And didn’t you hear what I said? You fainted in the middle of training. I carried you up to Oin, you’re in the healers’ rooms right now.”  
Ahh. Well, that explained why the room was so much bigger than yours, and why there were chairs arranged around the bed you were in.   
“Thank you, Kíli. Do you know where Fíli is?”  
“I think they sent for him a few minutes ago, you’ve only been out for about ten. He should be here-”  
Kíli was cut off by Fíli shoving him away from your bed.   
“Y/N!” The golden-haired dwarf exclaimed. “What happened? Are you alright? Why is Kíli here, and why is he touching your face?”  
The dark-haired dwarf stood with a smirk. “I’ll just leave you two alone now,” he said and slipped out the door with a smirk.  
“Fíli! Don’t be rude! Kíli was taking care of me!” Then realization dawned.  
Is somebody jealous?” You asked with a teasing smile.   
Fíli blushed.   
“Fíli! You shouldn’t be jealous of Kíli! First of all, it’s Kíli. If I fall in love with him, please make sure I haven’t hit my head, he’s basically my little brother. And secondly, I’ll never love anyone but you, you don’t have to worry about that.”  
He smiled at you sheepishly. “I know. I was just worried, and-”  
“I know,” you cut him off, grinning.  
“Ah, look! It’s Oin!” You waved to the healer as he bustled in, arms full of herbs and vials.   
“Ah, Oin. What is wrong with Y/N?” Your husband inquired, the worried look on his face almost comical.   
“Well, it could be several things. Have you been eating enough?” The healer inquired about this while mixing up a tincture.  
“Yes.”  
“Sleeping regularly?”  
Fíli nodded to answer this question.   
“How about water? Have you been drinking enough?”  
“Weelllll…” you trailed off sheepishly. “I’m not the best at remembering to drink water.”  
“When did you last have a glass today?” The healer was now looking a little worried.  
You cast around in your memory. “I had a glass at breakfast, but I haven’t had any more today.”  
“WHAT?! YOU HAVEN’T HAD ANYTHING TO DRINK SINCE BREAKFAST?!!! IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON!” Fíli was furious. Oin was nodding in agreement as well.  
“I’m sorry!” You exclaimed. “I’ve just been so busy lately, and I’ve been aching so it’s more trouble than it’s worth to go all the way down to the kitchens.”  
“Aching, you say?”  
When you nodded, Oin came to your bedside.   
“When was your last monthly bleeding?”  
Fíli blushed at this, and you swatted him before counting in your head.  
OH.  
“It’s been almost three months. We’ve been so busy I didn’t even notice!”  
“Then that’s it. You fainted not only because of dehydration, which you’ll need to be much better at but also because you’re pregnant.”  
“Wait. What?” Fíli looked shocked.   
Oin smiled at you, leaving the room.  
Fíli gazed down at you. “Are you really pregnant?”  
You nodded. “I am. I hadn’t noticed the signs before but now that I know it’s blindingly obvious. We’re going to have a baby.”   
He lifted you from the bed, spinning you around in joy before suddenly stopping.   
“That can’t be good for the baby.”  
You laughed. “It’s fine, Fíli! I’m fine. And we’re going to be parents.”  
He smiled, kissing you.  
Later that day, you sat with the Company and Thorin’s sister, Dis, now your mother-in-law, in the rooms of the royal family where you all often ate. Sitting at the table, which had been built specifically for the group of sixteen, Fíli kept refilling your water glass every thirty seconds. You made sure to drink enough, now that your body was supporting two. Fíli glanced at you, and you realized the table had hushed, you hadn’t noticed the sound of Fíli’s spoon against his glass gathering everyone’s attention.  
He stood, taking your hand and pulling you up to stand next to him. “We have an announcement.”  
Everyone was staring at you both expectantly, and Fíli nodded at you to continue.  
Smiling, you spoke. “I’m pregnant.”  
“We’re going to have a baby!” Fíli exclaimed.   
The table erupted in cheers and well-wishes.   
“So that’s why you fainted earlier!”   
You silently cursed Kíli, knowing that now the overprotective side of the dwarves would emerge full force. And it did, Thorin started listing everything he needed to be done for you before Dis shushed him. The king then walked up to you, arms open, and hugged you.  
“Congratulations, Y/N.”   
He then moved on, slapping Fíli on the back before stepping back to allow the rest of the company to give their congratulations as well.   
Oin winked at you as he hugged you, and said, “I would never spoil your surprise.” The rest of the group gave out hugs and congratulations to you and Fíli, and you glowed with happiness, knowing there were few people better than these for your child to grow up with. Finally, Kíli stepped forward.   
“I’m going to have a niece or a nephew! Congratulations, Y/N, you’re going to be a great mother.” He then mock-whispered, “but I’d watch out around Fíli. I’m not sure he’ll do as well.”   
Fíli punched his brother before grabbing him in another hug, their words whispered too softly for anyone else to hear.  
Lastly, Dis came forward, wrapping you in a warm, motherly embrace. “My son is right, Y/N. You will be a wonderful mother. And, if you need any help, don’t hesitate to come to me. Mahal knows I have the experience.”  
You thanked her, smiling before she ushered you and Fíli out the door. “Now go to bed. It’s late, and you need your rest.” She closed the door behind you, your last glimpse a room of smiling faces.  
Back in the rooms that you shared with your husband, you crawled into bed, hair loose, in your favorite nightgown. Fíli motioned for you to move closer, so you did, resting your head on his chest as his arm snaked around your shoulders, hand coming to rest on top of yours, where you were unconsciously cradling your belly. He began to sing, a tune that you recognized from the beginning of your quest, so long ago.  
“Far over, the Misty Mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old.” Fíli’s voice wove the song masterfully, and you were taken back to the first time you had met him, almost two years before.  
You had stepped into a hobbit-hole of calm, and hearing the sound of voices walked through, careful not to hit your head until you came upon a room of singing dwarves.   
You paused in the doorway, letting their song wash over you.   
“The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light.”  
They finished, and you stepped into the room. All the heads immediately turned towards you.   
“Who are you?” A golden-haired dwarf looked suspicious.  
You drew breath to answer, but before you could Gandalf stepped into the room.  
“This is Y/N. She will be joining us on our quest.”  
The dark-haired dwarf by the fire that looked rather grumpy made as if to protest, but a glare from Gandalf stopped him. The other dwarves quickly introduced themselves, and the golden-haired one stepped up last.  
“Y/N, huh?”  
You nodded.  
“I’m Fíli.”  
Now, almost two years later, you were in the reclaimed mountain they had sung of, lying in bed with the golden-haired dwarf who had originally been so suspicious of you.  
“We’re going to have a baby,” Fíli said with a look of wonder, and you smiled at the tears of joy starting to roll down his face.   
“We are.”  
You kissed him, so alight with the happiness you thought you could burst, before breaking away and laying your head back on his chest. Laying there, you could hear his heartbeat, beating almost in time with your own. You couldn’t wait until the third would join them. With your husband next to you, and a baby growing inside, you finally had all you had ever dreamed of. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit to J.R.R Tolkien and the Hobbit movie composers, I don't own it.


End file.
